


Fun Size Collection

by chocolatedisco



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatedisco/pseuds/chocolatedisco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gathering of minifics and drabbles who wanted a permanent home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Swerve/Tailgate

**Author's Note:**

> What it says on the box. None of these are especially refined but I'm not about to abandon anything I've managed to finish.
> 
> Swerve/Tailgate. Warnings: talk of domestic abuse, mention of gaslighting.

“Tailgate! My buddy, my pal,” Swerve plants a big sloppy kiss on Tailgate’s cheek, finding him less resistant than the last time he’d suddenly decided with a kiss that the two of them ought to go on some quest. That alone warmed Swerve’s energon pump right down to the screws, giving him a burst of confidence he wouldn’t have normally needed. But this quest… might be a little beyond his abilities. He’d have to see. Wouldn’t be much of a quest if there were some sort of magical guide telling them what to do all the time.

This time, he doesn’t even inform Tailgate that they’re questing. He just takes him by the hand and leads him to the solitude of unexplored areas of the ship, chattering all the way. Swerve dominates most of the conversation, catching Tailgate up on the latest gossip, explaining a couple sporting events that popped up while he was indisposed, stuff like that. Tailgate, perhaps more impressively, finds the places where he can jump in without being verbally tackled. But it’s all small talk until they’re in a completely desolate area of the ship in total darkness. Tailgate manages to find the lights, and they find themselves in some kind of garden room. They carefully make their way down a walkway of vines, to find a large central area completely populated by beautiful flowers.

“Wow. Couldn’t have asked for better!” Swerve sits down on the flowers, which don’t crush under his weight, being robot metal magic flowers.

“It’s very… uh, romantic! If that’s your intention, then—”

“That’s not it! I mean, it sort of is, but I have something more important to talk about first. Cyclonus, you know him? Big guy, no sense of humor, rumour going around that he… hits his roommate,” Swerve falters. The good thing about talking fast is that it never takes too long to get to the point. But it sneaks up on you.

“That’s…” seems to be all Tailgate can manage. And while he’s not Swerve, for him to be at a complete loss for words disturbs him.

“I’m gonna try to be concise about this, alright? Your roommate hits you, and that’s not ok, but if you want to deal with it yourself that’s fine, I just wanted to know what the situation between you two is.”

“He…” Tailgate lies down on his back, closing his eyes. The thoughts never get any more pleasant no matter how many times he thinks them. “He hit me once. I think he wants to apologize, but he’s not very good at it. If he doesn’t go back to hitting me I can live with that, to be honest. He’s all I’ve got here.”

“He’s not!” Swerve butts in, jumping on Tailgate and straddling his waist. “I’m here! I’m not from the past, but I’m not gonna beat you into energon pulp and refuse to apologize. I’ll… be your bodyguard! Not that I could take him, but he wouldn’t start anything with someone else there. Wait, then it’d be better if I became your roommate, right? Red Alert hates me, Rung explained why what I did to him was awful so I apologized but he’d still appreciate getting away from me I bet.” Swerve rambles on, nearly missing Tailgate’s next words.

“Um. That wouldn’t be so bad.”

“Or we could try and put you and Trailbreaker together into one bot so you could use your force fields to keep him away— oh, hey, would the roommate switch thing work? Because that was the nicest one, I think.”

“Yes! I’ve been having trouble recharging peacefully ever since.”

“That’d be good then!”

“Yeah.”

“Alright.” For a few moments, there’s just them staring into each other’s eyes, the comfortable atmosphere and the pleasant scent of the malleable flowers.

“So… about those romantic intentions?”

Swerve is suddenly hyperaware that he’s still straddling Tailgate, and he scratches their paint a couple times trying to scramble off of him. 

“Sorry, sorry, got a bit carried away there, you know me…”

“Yeah,” Tailgate laughs. “I… didn’t mind it much though!”

Swerve blinks a couple times. “Then no paint needed to get scratched?”

“Nope.”

“My romantic intentions?”

“Are welcomed!” Tailgate looks happy, and it makes Swerve want to hug him, so he lies down next to him and snakes an arm underneath to pull him closer. He hasn’t felt like this since he was just barely out of his protoform years. It’s making him mushy and complacent and he can’t say he dislikes it at all.

“So… what do you like about me?” he asks; Tailgate snickers, that’s how you know when you’ve said something really embarrassing. But still, Tailgate looks like he’s thinking.

“Well, you’re funny, you’re nice sometimes, you… you reached out to me. Even if it was just to bother me about my alt mode and make me go on quests and things, you were the only one who really seemed to notice that I was lonely.”

“Well, shucks. I don’t know if I’d give myself that much credit. That’s just the way I am, you know? I didn’t notice you were lonely, I just appear at random times to be extremely annoying. It’s not really my most endearing trait,” he says, scratching the back of his neck.

“Well… it worked out this time, so I’ll just pretend you subconsciously noticed, ok? This is going to sound silly, but… you’re practically my best friend right now.”

“Best… friend?” At that, Swerve’s visor emits bursts of sparkling light, making Tailgate blink once or twice. “Best friend! I have a best friend! This is so awesome, I’ve never had a best friend!”

“I’ve never really had a best friend either,” he says despite the feeling he gets that Swerve’s previous lack of a best friend doesn’t stem from the same reasons as his. Still… this is a really good start. He’s glad to have some good news for Rung at their next session. Still, he has to know. “So, what do you like about me?”

“Well… how to say it… next time you’re leaving a crowded room, suddenly look behind you and check where everyone’s looking.”

“My legs?” He reaches down to touch them without thinking. Swerve’s momentarily distracted.

“Oh. Oh! So you already know! We thought you didn’t know what kind of powers you were wielding.”

“No, no! I was a kickboxer for a while, you know. I got a lot more fans asking me to sign spark chambers than autographs.” He blushes blue at that. 

“Wow. I’m kind of jealous all of a sudden.”

“We kind of got off topic there…”

“Oh yeah! You’re cute. Like, REALLY cute. I wanna pick you up and carry you to the nearest frozen energon stand cute. I want to… protect you? I hope that doesn’t sound creepy,” Swerve shrugs. For all he knows, he is creepy, and it’s for the best that he doesn’t get close with Tailgate like this.

“No, that’s… fine. I don’t think I would mind being protected. Especially since I guess I forgot how to protect myself…”

“Tailgate, he’s just using your connection against you to keep you around and treat you awful at the same time. If you didn’t have so much to think about when you were talking to him, you could take him down in seconds flat! So there’s nothing to be ashamed of, feeling like being protected in the meantime. Or even after! It’s ok not to be strong! For any reason,” he declares proudly.

Tailgate lies there for a moment, and Swerve wonders if he said something wrong until Tailgate retracts his mouthplate, pulling Swerve in for a kiss. It’s surprise after surprise; that he’s being kissed at all, that he’s being kissed by Tailgate, that they even manage to cobble together a pretty good kiss for two relatively inexperienced bots so out of practice. They part, both a little dazed.

“It’s ok not to be strong! For any reason,” he declares again, but this time with an expectant grin on his face.

“If you wanted me to kiss again you could have just asked,” Tailgate laughs before fulfilling Swerve’s desire.


	2. Raf/Bumblebee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raf/Bumblebee! Warnings for underage, xeno, and unintentional sparksex.

He can’t even listen to Raf’s teeth chatter for a moment before he beeps his warning that he’s going to transform. He takes it slowly, because word is that going too quickly makes any human inside you violently ill, but Raf just sits there, blue-lipped and trembling. The sight would make any decent Autobot do something like this, side effects be damned.

He finishes his transformation, and opens the hatch to his spark chamber, filling his chest compartment with light. Climb in back, he tells Raf, and Raf complies. “U-usually they t-t-tell you not to g-go towards the light,” he stammers, trying to smile; another Earth joke lost on Bumblebee, but he never minds. He’ll just ask him to explain it once they’re a little more comfortable.

Raf climbs over the seats into the back, and after a moment of uncertainty as to whether he’ll fit, he crawls in towards the warmth. It’s snug, to be sure, but that just means they’ll be huddling up closer. He squeaks through the opening, brushing against Bee’s spark as he tries to settle in. The sensation is almost too pleasant; he’s no baby, he knows his spark is sensitive, he just wasn’t expecting Raf’s presence to have such an effect on him. Or to enjoy it so much.

But he reminds himself that’s not what they’re doing. He’s just keeping Raf warm. After a few more stretched-out moments of squirming around, Raf finally settles, only his breath making contact with Bee’s spark. It’s more intimate than he’d intended, but Raf doesn’t seem to notice, so everything will be alright. The colour is already returning to his lips.


	3. Bulkhead/Wheeljack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bulkhead/Wheeljack! No warnings for this one, just boyfriends.

“PDA alert,” Jack announces.

Raf is polite enough to look away. Bumblebee is too curious to not look.

“Bulkhead and Wheeljack, sittin’ in a tree,” Miko sings.

Arcee laughs, “Must be one sturdy tree.”

“Hardly appropriate public behaviour. And in front of children!” Ratchet grumbles.

“They are expressing their affection for one another. You’ve been known to do so on occasion, haven’t you, Ratchet?” Optimus smiles.

Bulkhead should be concerned that he doesn’t even have the excuse of being overcharged, or at least worried about how he’s going to stumble away to his quarters and have a good time without keeping the rest of the base awake. But right now it’s just him and Wheeljack kissing right there in front of everyone, and it feels like coming home after hundreds of years.

Wheeljack’s coming home too, and he’s not thinking about when he’s going to be gone again. Right now, it’s him and his beautiful Bulkhead. And as it so happens, he’d rather the base did hear a little reminder of what their kind of love sounds like. Hope someone gets the hint and bridges the kids home when they manage to stagger their way to Bulkhead’s quarters.


	4. Raf and Decepticon Ratchet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raf and Decepticon Ratchet. A hint of Optimus/Ratchet, but that's all. Something must have gone wrong here. Warning for detailed threats of violence against children.

“Out of the way, Rafael,” he orders, his voice harsh and unfamiliar, though everything else is the same. Raf’s not sure what he’d been expecting: red eyes, purple paint job, a big Decepticon insignia? Ratchet’s just Ratchet, but he’s got a blaster aimed at Raf, looking to get to the unconscious Bumblebee behind him. He pokes Raf with it, throwing him off balance. “As much pleasure as I’d take in vaporizing you, my mission is to capture Bumblebee.”

He may be a Decepticon, and Raf’s never held any illusions of having the sort of relationship with Ratchet he has with Bumblebee, but for Ratchet to talk of enjoying killing him… it makes him feel sick.

“You don’t mean that, Ratchet!” He protests, trying to steady himself and stand his ground.

“Oh, don’t I? You… you _humans_ forced Optimus to destroy the Omega Lock! To sacrifice himself ensuring your safety! I’ll never see my home or my… my leader again! I loathe you,” he hisses, malice in his eyes. “In fact, vaporization is too good for you! I ought to crush you underfoot, savor every little snap and squish.” At that, he raises his leg, leaving it to hover just above Raf’s head.

“S-so… none of what we went through means anything to you?” he trembles, memories of Ratchet coming to mind; him taking over their projects, the way he felt whenever Ratchet praised him for his computer abilities, Raf telling Ratchet about his family, embarking together to save Bumblebee from Megatron’s influence… he still remembers Bumblebee hitting him. He was so sure no Autobot would ever let him come to harm. Apparently, he doesn’t learn. But he still stands strong, even through the shaking.

“None of it. Not anymore. Final warning, Rafael. Move.”

“No. If you want to bring Bumblebee back to Megatron, then get on with it and crush me,” the words spill out of his mouth before he can even think them. If they’re his last, they’ll be pretty heroic. The foot above him trembles, and it breaks Raf’s heart to know that there is more to Ratchet than he’s letting on, no matter what his final decision.

After a long, silent moment, Ratchet pulls back, transforming into his ambulance mode. “Don’t be here next time, Rafael. I really won’t hold back. I mean it!” he snaps, and it almost sounds like he’s Ratchet again. Tears form in Raf’s eyes as Ratchet drives away. He needs to check on Bee, he can’t cry. But he can’t stop either, knowing that Ratchet is out there, hurting and alone.


End file.
